


Краткое руководство "Как (не) убить своего героя"

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, analitics, non-fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Советы для авторов, как правильно описывать в текстах травмы, чтобы читатели не косплеили Станиславского с его знаменитым "Не верю!".<br/>Написано для команды Полиции на Фандомной Битве - 2015 на основе советов Sabrina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Краткое руководство "Как (не) убить своего героя"

Уважаемые дамы и господа!

Рады приветствовать Вас на круглом столе, посвященном крайне актуальной для нашей профессии теме: выживанию. В первую очередь - полицейских, но полученные знания можно будет применять и к людям, стоящим по другую сторону закона, и к гражданским. Сразу оговоримся: основная цель нашего круглого стола — это практические советы. Если Вас интересует теоретическая медицинская база, то Вы, к сожалению, ошиблись семинаром: здесь обмениваются опытом сотрудники правоохранительных органов, а не практикующие врачи. Поэтому если Вас интересуют вопросы научной классификации травм, то, к сожалению, тут мы Вам помочь сегодня не сможем. Зато мы сможем рассказать Вам, как позаботиться о Вашем напарнике... или как добить его чужими руками, это уж сами смотрите, какие у Вас отношения с напарником. Итак, представляем Вам

**Краткое руководство «Как (не) убить своего героя».**

Для начала надо, конечно, определиться: Вы хотите спасти напарника или наоборот?  
Если второе, то всё очень просто — тут сработает принцип «всего и побольше». Не останавливайте ни себя, ни преступника на полпути!

А вот если Ваш напарник должен выжить, то тут уже надо вспоминать школьный курс анатомии человека и запасаться помощью поисковиков или знакомых медиков (а хотя бы патологоанатомов! Ведь у каждого полицейского, занимающегося расследованиями убийств, есть хотя бы один знакомый патологоанатом). Медицина — наука неточная, что не может не радовать, потому что в разумных пределах можно очень легко управлять тяжестью состояния героя. 

Работа у полицейских опасная, и на ней в первую очередь сотрудникам угрожают колото-резаные и огнестрельные ранения, тупые травмы (не в интеллектуальном плане тупые, а в плане «преступник подкрался сзади и нанес тупую травму тяжелым тупым предметом»; согласитесь, неприятная и не такая уж фантастическая ситуация), а также высотные травмы (большой привет некоему консультирующему детективу, который не состоит в полиции Лондона, Великобритания) и ДТП, они же дорожно-транспортные происшествия, с которыми, бывает, сопряжены погони за преступниками. 

Начнём мы наш круглый стол, пожалуй, с обсуждения колото-резаных ран.  
Нанести такие раны можно всем, что колет, режет, и даже рубит — мы с Вами, в первую очередь, будем говорить о ножах. Ножи — орудие преступления удобное хотя бы тем, что они практически всегда есть под рукой, особенно в домашних условиях. Ножи в пределах определённых законодательством параметров (таких, как длина и вид) легко купить, они не требуют лицензии и практически не отслеживаются, если только не используется очень приметный нож.

Первое, что необходимо учитывать — один (пусть даже очень меткий) удар в живот или грудную клетку не остановит противника. В адреналиновой ситуации человек зачастую не замечает «уколов» ножа, и в яростной драке он вполне сможет успеть убить противника даже со вспоротым животом.  
Удар ножом редко бывает один, чаще всего производится серия в два, три или более ударов. В состоянии аффекта, в ярости или ошеломлении, человек буквально не контролирует количество ударов, в отдельных случаях нанося не только больше, чем необходимо для убийства, но и просто достаточно много для того, чтобы по прошествии состоянии аффекта буквально падать от усталости: во время самой адреналиновой ситуации люди, как известно, способны демонстрировать чудеса выносливости. Если же нападение спланированное, то нападающий, скорее всего, нанесёт три удара: первый, ошеломляющий, затем — нацеленный на то, чтобы убить или серьезно навредить, и, наконец, «контрольный» удар, чтобы убедиться, что пострадавший не будет в состоянии либо рассказать о нём в принципе, либо начать преследовать. 

Проще и удобнее всего бить снизу вверх на уровне живота. В грудную клетку бьют редко. Разумеется, бывают разные случаи — мало ли о чём нападающий думает и что он знает, верно? К сожалению, в большинство полицейских участков всё еще не завезли ни телепатов, ни даже частных консультантов с богатым воображением... В реальной драке до тела ещё надо добраться: в первую очередь у жертвы нападения можно увидеть порезы рук, ног, головы, — всего, что попалось под нож нападающего, всего, чем пыталась защищаться жертва нападения. Конечно, описывать «...Он порезал ему руку на уровне предплечья, повредив локтевую артерию...» вряд ли кто-то будет, но не стоит забывать, что если уж завязалась драка и у жертвы нападения есть шанс защищаться — она им воспользуется. 

Чем больше порезов на руках, тем человеку неприятнее, но такие раны не смертельны. Чем в первую очередь опасны порезы рук и ног? Конечно, ограничением движений — при таких ранах могут быть разрывы сухожилий, мышц. Ну и очевидная опасность — может оказаться задетой вена, и если не успеть перевязать, то человек может истечь кровью. Но это из серии «очевидное-невероятное», если Вы мечтаете о смерти напарника или нападающего, особенно на этот вариант не рассчитывайте. Чтобы человек умер, из него должно вытечь не менее 2,5 литров крови, и то переливанием могут в принципе спасти. На всякий случай напоминаем, что жгут надо накладывать выше раны!  
Правильно наложенный жгут — залог остановки кровотечения, а неправильно наложенный, наоборот, его усиливает. Поэтому тут принцип один: не умеешь — не берись. Если не уверены, что сможете правильно наложить жгут, то лучше постараться справиться тугим бинтованием и тампонированием раны. 

Раны грудной клетки.  
Колотая рана сердца — всегда быстрая смерть? Ерунда! Разумеется, если Вам необходима смерть героя, то это легко можно устроить. А вот если надо его, напротив, спасти — «оставляйте» орудие в человеке. Пусть его вынимают профессионалы на операционном столе. При должной поддержке и грамотной работе скорой такой пострадавший может протянуть и полчаса, в лёгких случаях — и до часу. С другой стороны, вряд ли у Вас есть медицинское образование, поэтому не рискуйте самостоятельно определять тяжесть ранения, а сразу, немедленно звоните в скорую. И да. Не пытайтесь самостоятельно довезти раненого до больницы, если есть возможность вызвать скорую! Не рискуйте жизнью Вашего напарника (ну, или рискуйте, но тогда можете, в принципе, сразу вынимать орудие).

Если у раненого произошла остановка сердца, то непрямой массаж сердца НЕ проводится - это только ухудшит состояние пострадавшего (помним об этом, если хотим убить напарника в тяжких муках). Основные противопоказания к непрямому массажу сердца — переломы грудины, множественные переломы рёбер, раны (или подозрение на них) сердца. В больничных условиях вместо непрямого массажа производятся торакотомия и прямой массаж сердца. В иных случаях — инъекции препаратов: адреналин (эпинефрин), дофамин. И дефибриллятор, конечно.

Ранения лёгких.  
Первично тяжесть определяет пневмоторакс (скопление в лёгких воздуха) и/или гемоторакс (скопление в лёгких крови).  
Если травма нанесена ножом, то воздух в грудную клетку, как правило, попадает в небольшом количестве. В этом случае воздух в основном скапливается в подкожно-жировой клетчатке.  
Если лёгкое повреждено, и воздух копится в плевральной полости, то лёгкое будет постепенно сжиматься. Объём дыхания будет уменьшаться — результатом станут одышка, тяжёлое дыхание. Состояние человека ухудшается медленно, и скорость ухудшения зависит от количества вдохов-выдохов. Как-то нехорошо человеку станет примерно через полчаса, совсем плохо — через час-полтора.  
Поиграем в капитана очевидность: чем больше количество ран в грудной клетке, тем быстрее человеку будет становиться плохо.  
Если Вашего напарника ранили в рудную клетку, и Вы не хотите менять напарника, то не укладывайте своего напарника горизонтально! Сидя дышать легче. 

Кровотечение в плевральную полость (гемоторакс), как правило, сочетается с пневмотораксом. Кровить может как само лёгкое и питающие его сосуды, так и межрёберные сосуды, и — что немаловажно — мышцы грудной клетки. Такие кровотечения не бывают «стремительными», то есть времени на спасение человека будет вполне достаточно: полчаса точно есть, а то и больше. Первые минут пять Ваш напарник вообще может вести себя как здоровый человек. А потом — внезапно! начнёт тяжело дышать, у него будет темнеть в глазах... Но сознание теряют уже в тяжёлых случаях. 

Напоминаем Вам, что при повреждении лёгкого в большей мере нарушается функция дыхания. Лёгкое спадается и не дышит, в плевральной полости накапливается воздух. Это состояние даже серьёзнее кровотечения. Клапанный пневмоторакс убивает человека за несколько минут.  
Так что будьте внимательны! Проверяйте напарника на наличие ранений время от времени.

Ранения живота.  
Впрочем, гораздо опаснее в плане внезапной смертности — ранения живота.  
В области живота располагаются два органа, при ранении которых смерть наступает за считанные минуты: печень и селезёнка. Конечно одного удара, пусть даже самого меткого, будет недостаточно. Если желаете избавиться от напарника или преступника — бейте три-четыре раза, десять раз (чтобы наверняка). Чтобы попасть в эти органы, бить надо в подреберья.  
При массивном повреждении смерть наступает за считанные минуты, особенно если повреждена воротная вена. Например при падениях с высоты ( _подробнее поговорим о о них позже_ ) может быть отрыв печени от сосудистой ножки. При средних повреждениях прожить человек сможет полчаса-час максимум. При небольших повреждениях кровотечение может не проявляться значительно и в течение часа.  
Есть одна важная особенность при кровотечениях в брюшную полость — т.н. «синдром ваньки-встаньки». В горизонтальном положении человек не может находиться из-за болей, а вертикальном положении — потому что резко понижается артериальное давление, и человек падает в обморок. Но в горизонтальном положении артериальное давление восстанавливается, и человек поднимается снова. 

Если Вам нужно просто остановить человека, не убивая его (допустим, накопились счета к какому-нибудь преступнику) — наносите удары в живот по средней линии. Таким образом Вы попадёте в желудок, кишки либо мочевой пузырь, и с такими ранами человек может продержаться несколько дней без оказания медицинской помощи. Всё это время он будет страдать от болей, но умирать будет медленно. Однако «медленно» — не значит «бесконечно», чем дольше человек находится в таком состоянии, тем выше вероятность умереть, трое суток — это уже верная смерть.

Однако, если человек худой (особенно молоденькие девушки и дети), а нож длинный — удар по средней линии в живот означает практически гарантированное попадание в аорту, а это мгновенная смерть. Спасти человека практически нереально, потому что даже когда повреждения аорты случаются непосредственно на операционном столе, всё решают секунды и мастерство хирурга.  
К ещё одному способу быстрого убийства можно отнести ранение сонной и бедренной артерий. 

Ранения шеи.  
Если крупные сосуды (такие, как, например, сонная артерия) не задеты, то такое ранение не причинит большого вреда. Однако! При ранении шеи можно повредить гортань, голосовые связки или даже пищевод. Замучаетесь лечить осложнения — это проблемы отдалённые, но на всю жизнь. 

Огнестрельные раны.  
Об огнестрельных ранах поговорим кратко. В принципе, к ним относится всё, о чём мы говорили ранее, только последствия в разы серьёзнее. Ранение в сердце — смерть, без вариантов. Причём не кинематографическая смерть, за время которой герой успевает рассказать всю историю своей жизни, покаяться в грехах и надиктовать завещание. Это несколько стонов-вздохов. 

При ранении в грудь и живот не бывает кровавой рвоты, разве что ранение произошло в желудок. Если хочется насладиться спецэффектами — стреляйте в грудную клетку! При открытой сильно кровоточащей ране грудной клетки кровь будет словно бы пузыриться из-за выдыхаемого воздуха.

Хотите, чтобы Ваш противник герой красиво булькал кровью в предсмертных муках? Забудьте об этом. Это опять же выдумки кинематографистов. Чтобы Ваш противник умирал красиво — опять же рекомендуем стрелять в грудную клетку. При ранении легких и открытых переломах рёбер, скопления крови как такового не будет, будет просто кровотечение. Но выглядеть будет красиво — кровь будет словно бы пениться из-за пузырьков воздуха. При этом сложно однозначно сказать, сколько времени Ваш противник будет так булькать. Это вполне может быть любой промежуток времени от двадцати минут до часу и больше. В человеке около четырех-пяти литров крови, в плевральную полость должно излиться литра два, чтобы человек дошел до кондиции и его сердце остановилось. На заметку: если это не Вы пытаетесь красиво убить злодея, а злодей — Вашего напарника, то быстро-быстро вызванная скорая вполне может спасти ему жизнь.

Тупые травмы.  
Если вид крови Вам неприятен, либо преступники застали Вас врасплох безоружным, то Ваш вариант — избиение тупыми предметами (руки, ботинки, биты и прочее). Метить, конечно, лучше в голову. «Отключили» нужного человека — и делайте с ним всё что хотите. Только удар должен быть достаточной силы! Ни одна маленькая девочка не вырубит большого дядю, будь у неё хоть бита, хоть кувалда. Кувалду она вообще может и не поднять. На заметку: если у Вас есть семья, не учите детей бить «плохих дядь» по голове. Отключить не отключат, а вот разозлят — наверняка!

А вот удачный удар в голову достаточной силы — и человек физиологически жив, а на самом деле — мёртв.

Куда еще имеет смысл бить? Конечно, в солнечное сплетение, почки, живот.  
Печень и селезёнка рвутся на «раз-два». И не забываем про приложенную силу, в отличие от ножа и пистолета, бить надо долго, много и со всей ду... силы. Так, чтобы Вы и сами падали от усталости.  
Даже если Вы просто изобьете противника, нейтрализовав его, и он по сути отделается лёгким испугом и ушибами любой степени тяжести — он всё равно будет выздоравливать не меньше двух-трёх недель. То же верно и в обратную сторону. Напарника избили? Недели две как минимум придётся справляться одному.

Высотные травмы.  
Высотной травма считается, когда падение произошло с высоты выше своего роста.  
При падении на ноги травмы в первую очередь — переломы. Голеней, реже бёдер. Переломы позвоночника в таких случаях компрессионные, они редко приводят к повреждению спинного мозга. Также могут быть различные вывихи.  
При падении «плашмя» на спину или на живот последствия схожи с сильным избиением: разрывы внутренних органов с массивными множественными кровотечениями. Для наглядности: органы в прямом смысле отрываются от сосудов и связок.  
При разрыве почки, гематомах забрюшинного пространства скорость истечения крови в ткани будет меньше, потому что нет свободного пространства. Переломы таза/бедра — кровопотеря порядка литра-полутора за полчаса.  
В зависимости от высоты падения и степени алкогольного/наркотического опьянения время смерти может варьироваться от нескольких секунд до нескольких часов. Помните, люди — не кошки, не рискуйте прыгать с небоскрёбов без страховки!

ДТП (дорожно-транспортные происшествия).  
В принципе, отдельно разговаривать о последствиях ДТП нет особого смысла. Обычная травма от тупого удара, могут добавляться колото-резаные ранения от разбившегося стекла. Однако хотелось бы обратить Ваше внимание на такую особенность повреждения позвоночника, как хлыстовой перелом шейных позвонков. В списке возможных последствий этого перелома — полная инвалидность.  
Пристегнутый ремень безопасности — не гарантия отсутствия травм. Если человек пристёгнут, то на месте водителя ремень идет слева-направо — характерны разрывы печени, а у рядом сидящего пассажира — селезёнки. Это связано с положением ремня на туловище, и часто бывает у худощавых и/или маленького роста людей (в том числе у детей, подростков).  
Будьте аккуратны за рулём!

Что ж, спасибо, что уделили нам время. Мы постарались за время, отведённое на наш круглый стол, перечислить основные опасности, с которыми можете столкнуться Вы и Ваши коллеги.


End file.
